eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Alessia Jennings
Alessia Jennings is a Company Agent working for Gabriel Kingston. History Alessia has never met her parents. She has no clue if she has any siblings. For that matter, she doesn't even know if her parents yet live. Since discovering her power at the age of five, she has attempted desperately, and with no luck, to locate any information regarding her family. She grew up in a group home. As a result of the things she saw, both because of and regardless of her power, she is a very cynical young woman. She doesn't trust people, but she wants to help them. However, her methods of attempting to do so do not always seem successful to those she tries to reach. Alessia's one joy in childhood was gymnastics, which the home allowed her to train and compete in. It didn't take the young girl long to realize she was particularly talented in, and she quickly become conceited about it. As she reached puberty, she had another realization - she easily turned the heads of the males and females alike. This only added to her arrogance, which does not endear her to other people. She tends to entrance people quickly, and disenchant them just as quickly when they start getting to know her. At the age of 16, Alessia graduated high school and left the group home. She spent 3 years travelling the country searching for her parents before being contacted by a Company agent who had taken note of her and followed her for some time. He had been incredibly impressed with her, and when he approached her about a position in the Company, extolling her wonderful abilities endlessly, she gladly accepted. She has spent the last 6 years working for the Company. Ability Clairsentience, also referred to as psychometry or psychometrics, is the ability to perceive the history of an object or person by touching it. Personality Alessia is a very strong-willed woman. She loves being special, and therefore values her power highly. She has a high level of self-esteem which others often view as conceit and arrogance...and they may well be right! She thinks herself far more talented, gorgeous, and intelligent than anyone she has yet to meet. She has no real concept of respect for others, as she views them all as beneath her. Alessia is also incredibly power-hungry, though she does have good intentions. Because she views herself so highly, she believes it to be her duty to protect and help others with abilities. However, other people often see her as incredibly pushy, bossy, and...well, just plain not very nice. Alessia also has a secret desire to be loved, and to fit in. She has always felt ostracized, and though she would never show it, she wants badly to just be wanted and adored. This is the one area in which she ever experiences any self-doubt...every now and then she stops to realize that people tend to not like her, which does indeed hurt her to know. Category:Characters Category:Company Agent